Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{4} \\ {-2} \\ {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{r}{2} \\ {3} \\ {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{4}-{2} \\ {-2}-{3} \\ {-2}-{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{2} \\ {-5} \\ {-5}\end{array}\right]}$